Wybacz mi
by Zoe125
Summary: Albus Dumbledore prosi o wybaczenie kogoś, kogo bardzo skrzywdził...


Mówi się, że bywają chwile, kiedy całe życie staje człowiekowi przed oczami.

Albus Dumbledore stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i patrzył, jak zza szeregu milczących śmierciożerców wychodzi Severus Snape. Widział, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna jednym ruchem ręki odsuwa na bok Draco, po czym unosi różdżkę. Jego oczy przypominały dwa czarne tunele, a spokojną zazwyczaj twarz wykrzywił straszliwy grymas.

Albus utkwił spojrzenie w czarnych oczach Severusa, a to, co w nich zobaczył, sprawiło, że wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. A każde z nich było tak realne, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby ich dotknąć.

**x**

To będzie udany rocznik, myślał Albus Dumbledore, gdy profesor McGonagall wyniosła już Tiarę Przydziału i w Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiewał szczęk sztućców oraz wesołe głosy dokazującej młodzieży. Tacy śmiali, odważni, szczęśliwi, że tu przyjechali. A starsi uczniowie bardzo ładnie przywitali naszych pierwszorocznych.

Oho, czyżby mała scysja? Spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie nieduża, rudowłosa dziewczynka wymyślała siedzącemu naprzeciwko niej czarnowłosemu chłopcu w okularach, gestykulując przy tym z oburzeniem. Jak widać, pierwszoroczni zdążyli się już pokłócić między sobą. Albus uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie.

Coś kazało mu spojrzeć w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. Niemal natychmiast wypatrzył czarnowłosego, drobnego chłopca, który ze ściągniętymi brwiami przysłuchiwał się sprzeczce dwójki Gryfonów. Na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie, a chude dłonie zaciskały się w pięści.

_Z tą trójką będziemy mieć chyba trochę problemów_, pomyślał Albus. I mimo, że kłótnia przy stole Gryffindoru stawała się coraz bardziej głośna i zażarta, to jego uwagę wciąż przykuwał czarnowłosy Ślizgon. Nie było w nim nic niezwykłego. Nieładny, drobny, chudy, cichy. Jeden z wielu uczniów, którzy niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżnią i ukończą szkołę, pozostawiając po sobie nikłe wspomnienie z gatunku: "Był taki jeden, pamiętasz? Taki chudy, ciemnowłosy... no, jak on się nazywał? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć...".

_Albusie, Albusie, ty stary łgarzu. Skoro twierdzisz, że chłopak niczym się nie wyróżniał, to dlaczego tak dobrze go wtedy zapamiętałeś?_

**x**

- To już kolejny taki "wypadek" w tym miesiącu – zwykle łagodny głos dyrektora brzmiał teraz znacznie ostrzej. Przyglądał się zza swoich okularów-połówek trójce nastoletnich chłopców, z których, jak z przykrością stwierdził, żaden nie poczuwał się do winy. Młody Potter i Black wyglądali na rozbawionych, co usilnie starali się ukryć. W oczach Severusa Snape'a płonął natomiast zimny gniew.

- Przepraszamy – odezwał się w końcu James Potter. - To była tylko mała sprzeczka. Smark... Severusowi nic się takiego nie stało...

- Przeklęte szczeniaki – wymamrotał Phineas Nigellus ze swojego portretu. – Doprawdy, Albusie, to już szczyt wszystkiego. Ci z Gryffindoru zawsze mieli o sobie jak najlepsze mniemanie, a już ta dwójka...

- Dziękuję ci, Phineasie – uciął Albus i spojrzał uważnie na młodego Ślizgona, którego lewe oko otoczone było pokaźnym siniakiem, a z rozbitej dolnej wargi leciała krew.

- W istocie, nic poważnego się nie stało – zgodził się uprzejmie. - Obu panom również nic się nie stanie, jeśli wezmą od woźnego potrzebne środki czystości i po kolacji wyszorują podłogę w Wielkiej Sali tak, aby błyszczała. Bez użycia magii!

Młodym Gryfonom zrzedły miny. Severus Snape uśmiechnął się wzgardliwie, co nie uszło uwadze dyrektora.

- To wszystko, chłopcy. Severusie, zostań jeszcze chwilkę...

Czarnowłosy chłopiec, który właśnie się podnosił, zastygł w bezruchu, po czym wolno opadł na krzesło. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz czujności. Zupełnie, jakby obawiał się podstępu. Ta malująca się w jego oczach nieufność sprawiła Albusowi przykrość.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz się skarżyć – zaczął dyrektor, gdy dwójka Gryfonów opuściła jego gabinet a markotnymi minami – i że bójki między uczniami zdarzają się od czasu do czasu. Nie uszło jednak mojej uwadze to, że trzeci raz w tym miesiącu trafiłeś do skrzydła szpitalnego po starciu z panem Blackiem i Potterem. Severusie, czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Odpowiedź była łatwa do przewidzenia.

- Nie, panie dyrektorze.

- Tak sądziłem – westchnął Albus. Spodziewał się, że chłopak nie będzie się skarżył, ale mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że dowie się, skąd się wziął ten konflikt. Utarczki między Severusem a Potterem i Blackiem były już niemal przysłowiowe. O ile jednak w poprzednich latach ograniczały się one do zwykłych przepychanek i obrzucania się obelgami, to w tym roku konflikt przerodził się w fizyczną agresję, a na to Albus nie mógł pozwolić. Postanowił w duchu, że musi jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Horacym. Może on, jako opiekun Slytherinu, będzie wiedział, jak nakłonić chłopca do szczerej rozmowy.

- Czy to wszystko, panie dyrektorze?

Albus odniósł wrażenie, że Severusowi zaczęło się nagle bardzo spieszyć. W zadumie pokiwał głową.

- Tak, chłopcze. Możesz już iść.

Młody Ślizgon pożegnał się cichym głosem i czym prędzej wyszedł na korytarz. W tym momencie Albusa ogarnęło dziwne przeczucie. Wstał od biurka, ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Widok rudowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie rozmawiała z Severusem, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, wcale go nie zdziwił. W gruncie rzeczy chyba już rozumiał przyczynę tego całego konfliktu.

_Przyjaźń czy miłość? Nie bądź głupcem, chłopcze. Kogoś takiego jak ona nie spotyka się często. Postępuj rozważnie i nie strać tego, co masz._

**x**

Przyszło lato. Albusa coraz częściej dręczyło uczucie niepokoju. Ci, którzy sześć lat temu przybyli do Hogwartu jako pierwszoroczni, byli już prawie dorośli. Dziewczęta odkrywały uroki makijażu i próbowały za pomocą czarów skracać szkolne spódnice do nieregulaminowej długości. Chłopcy nie płatali już głupich figli koleżankom, za to wpatrywali się w nie cielęcym wzrokiem, a ich twarze nosiły ślady nie zawsze umiejętnego golenia.

Severus przypominał mu pająka. Był bardzo wysoki i wyjątkowo chudy. Zawsze przygarbiony, patrzył na otaczający go świat i ludzi z dużą dozą nieufności, a wiecznie przetłuszczone włosy opadały niechlujnie na jego bladą twarz.

Tacy ludzie jak on nie znajdują wielu przyjaciół. Severus ich znalazł. I właśnie to martwiło Albusa.

Patrzył, jak grupka młodych Ślizgonów debatuje o czymś zawzięcie, stojąc pod zamkowym murem. Severus, Avery, Nott... Jeden z nich splunął na ziemię, a dostrzegłszy przebiegającego chyłkiem kota woźnego, schylił się, podniósł sporej wielkości kamień i cisnął nim w uciekające zwierzę, na szczęście niecelnie. Serce dyrektora ścisnęło się boleśnie. Czuł, że zawiódł. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy, jak, a przede wszystkim – co powinien był zrobić. I czy w ogóle mógł zrobić cokolwiek, aby uratować tego chłopca przed samym sobą?

_Zawróć z tej drogi, Severusie. Zawróć, póki jeszcze możesz. Bo później... możesz już nie mieć odwrotu._

**x**

- A więc jej mąż i małe dziecko nic dla ciebie nie znaczą? – Albus nie wiedział, czy widok klęczącego i łkającego Severusa budzi w nim współczucie, czy raczej wstręt. Czuł się chory i zmęczony.

- Błagam, ratuj ją... błagam, ratuj Lily...

Ból, jaki brzmiał w jego głosie, był nie do opisania. Albus czuł, że serce ściska mu się z żalu, gdy patrzył na tego zdolnego, młodego człowieka, który miał przed sobą wspaniała przyszłość, a który przez własną głupotę wszystko zaprzepaścił.

Wiązał ogromne nadzieje z tym chłopcem. Liczył na to, że jego wybitne zdolności pomogą mu odnieść sukces, a co za tym idzie, przełamać barierę strachu i niedostępności, którą tak szczelnie się otaczał. I oto miał przed sobą dowód na to, jak bardzo się mylił. Z obiecującego, młodego człowieka pozostał jedynie wrak. Zdruzgotany, przerażony, żałosny strzępek ludzkiego istnienia, który do tego stopnia zatracił się w swojej obsesji, że wstąpił na drogę, z której nie było już odwrotu.

- Pomogę ci, Severusie – powiedział i w odruchu współczucia położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Przez ciało klęczącego mężczyzny przebiegł dreszcz, jak gdyby poczuł na swoim ciele dotyk czegoś oślizgłego i nieprzyjemnego. – Zrobię wszystko, aby uratować Lily, jej męża i dziecko. Ale ty również musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

Severus podniósł głowę. Wyraz jego oczu był martwy. Nie paliły się w nich żadne iskierki.

- Wszystko – odparł schrypniętym głosem. – Zrobię wszystko, czego zażądasz.

_I zrobił. Nigdy nie zaprotestował, nie zawahał się, nie sprzeciwił. Pokornie robił to, co mu kazałem. I chociaż jego ukochana umarła, nie złamał obietnicy. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jakim naprawdę był człowiekiem. Mimo wszystkich swoich wad miał w sobie hart ducha i gotów był odpokutować za wszystkie złe uczynki. Nigdy nie miałem dzieci, ale gdy patrzyłem na Severusa, wiedziałem, że mimo wszystkiego, co uczynił w przeszłości, byłbym dumny, mając takiego syna._

**x**

- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale nie możesz rozpamiętywać przeszłości – powiedział Albus, gdy pewnego kwietniowego dnia szli z Severusem przez szkolne błonia. Mimo wiosennej pory, wszystko wokół pokryte było oślepiającą bielą śniegu, skrzącego się na gałęziach drzew. Stopy obu mężczyzn zapadały się w wyciszającym ich kroki puchu.

- Doprawdy? – odparł ironicznie Severus. – Mniemam, że mówisz o młodym Potterze. Nie sądzę, aby trzeba go było faworyzować.

- Mówię o tobie, Severusie – głos Albusa był łagodny. – Odrzuć dawne złe wspomnienia. To co minęło, należy do przeszłości.

- Prosisz mnie, abym zapomniał? – dłonie Severusa zacisnęły się w pięści. To był jeden z niewielu przypadków, kiedy pozwalał sobie na okazanie targających nim uczuć i emocji. – Abym o niej zapomniał? Nie, Albusie, nigdy. I nie proś mnie o to więcej. Nigdy więcej. Rozumiesz?

_To ty nie rozumiesz, sy... Severusie. Jestem starym człowiekiem i wiem, co to znaczy cierpieć. Wiem także, że czasem lepiej jest odrzucić przeszłość i narodzić się na nowo. Ale prawda, jak mogę oczekiwać, że zapomnisz, skoro wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, jest niekończącą się pokutą?_

**x**

- A moja dusza? Co z nią? – zapytał Severus.

Twarz Albusa była spokojna i tylko uważny obserwator mógłby dostrzec cierpienie, wyryte w niej niczym rysy na kamiennym posągu.

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie mamy innego wyjścia. Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie unieważnić Wieczystej Przysięgi, którą złożyłeś Narcyzie. Ja jestem starym człowiekiem, Severusie. Przeżyłem już swoje. A moja ręka... bóle są coraz silniejsze, nawet twój eliksir nie jest w stanie ich złagodzić. Z każdym dniem będzie coraz gorzej. Oszczędź mi cierpienia, synu – głos Albusa zadrżał. Wiedział, że musi zrobić wszystko, aby go przekonać. Choćby miał się posunąć do najbardziej niegodziwych chwytów. – Oszczędź cierpienia staremu człowiekowi i daj mu łagodną i szybką śmierć.

Severus milczał. Jego dłonie lekko drżały.

- Ja wiem, że wzdragasz się przed odebraniem mi życia – ciągnął Albus. – Ale błagam cię, Severusie, okaż męstwo i hart ducha. Wyświadcz mi tę przysługę i zrób to. Proszę.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu i odpowiedział:

- „Miłość, braterstwo, poświęcenie, wiara,  
szlachetne męstwo i czysta ofiara:  
wszystko, co duszy zdaje się wzniosłością,  
ja moim strasznym naznaczam ci piętnem,  
i co ci miało zdawać się Pięknością,  
staje się brzydkiem i wstrętnem". *

Albus w zadumie pokiwał głową.

- A więc to tak – odezwał się cicho. – Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, a chyba powinienem... Severusie, czy aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

Czarne oczy zamigotały dziwnym blaskiem.

- Zrobię to – odpowiedział. – Zabiję cię.

_Och, Severusie. A więc jednak. Zmusiłem cię do morderstwa. Czy będę miał odwagę spojrzeć później w lustro, na swoją twarz? Mój drogi, byłeś dla mnie jak syn, którego nigdy nie miałem. Czy uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział, że zrobiłbym wszystko, aby tylko uratować ci życie? Wieczysta Przysięga nie daje mi wyboru. Albo ty, albo ja. A ja chcę, abyś przeżył... synu._

**x**

Gdy stał na Wieży Astronomicznej i patrzył w przepełnione nienawiścią oczy Severusa, poczuł, że poniósł właśnie największą porażkę swojego życia.

Mówi się, że w chwili śmierci człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę ze wszystkich błędów, jakie w życiu popełnił. Wtedy dopiero otwierają się oczy, gdy na żal i skruchę bywa zwykle za późno. Albus czuł rozrywający piersi ból, gdy znękany Severus uniósł różdżkę. W czarnych oczach malował się smutek, rozpacz, wściekłość i nienawiść. A gdy za chwilę rzuci w niego zaklęciem, nie będzie już odwrotu.

Albus pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Nie pozwoli na to. Nie dopuści, aby Severus żył dalej z pożerającym go od środka poczuciem winy.

Błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął ukrytą w fałdach szaty różdżkę, która należała niegdyś do jego ojca.

- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął.

**x**

Podobno w chwili śmierci całe życie staje człowiekowi przed oczami.

Podobno w chwili śmierci człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę ze wszystkich błędów, jakie popełnił w życiu.

Podobno też między Avadą a Kedavrą czas może się rozciągnąć w nieskończoność. I wtedy człowiek dostrzega to, czego do tej pory nie dostrzegał.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy zielony promień trafił prosto w serce.

**x**

Na Wieży Astronomicznej zapadła przerażająca cisza. Przed dłuższą chwilę śmierciożercy stali jak sparaliżowani, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

To Bellatriks zaczęła krzyczeć.

- Widzieliście to? Widzieliście? – wołała histerycznie. – On się uśmiechał! Uśmiechał się, słyszycie? Ten stary głupiec zabił się z własnej różdżki, a mimo to się uśmiechał! Dlaczego on się uśmiechał? Dlaczego?

Odpowiedziało jej wycie wiatru.

**x **

Między Avadą a Kedavrą Albus dostrzegł w oczach Severusa to, co tak bardzo pragnął dostrzec. On zrozumiał. Pojął. I wybaczył.

Śmierć przytuliła starego człowieka do swej piersi i zamknęła mu powieki.

* Fragment wiersza „Ironia" Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera


End file.
